Daily Dose of Lunacy with the Host Club
by chocolate ships
Summary: A series of one-shots, capturing the sweet and of course, silly moments going on behind the Ouran Host Club scenes. Some character pairing implied.
1. cosplay

_AN: Hello minna! Here's what I'm planning to do. I'll be writing one-shots of the crazy happenings behind the Ouran Host Club scene. Enjoy reading and reviews are definitely encouraged :) Dozo!  
Disclaimer: Belongs to the genius Bisco Hatori, of course. _

**I. Cosplay**

_Haiii..._

Haruhi let out an exasperated breath and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Instead of her usual Ouran uniform she was sporting a charming blue and white dress. To top off the look a blonde wig was pulled over her head –the guise was somewhat reminiscent of Alice in Wonderland.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Do I have to wear this?" Her fingers fumbled with the lace and intricate trimmings of the apron (much too girly for her taste). Even for a cross-dressing fashion show, her outfit was much more feminine than the others in her opinion.

The Hitachi twins exchanged Cheshire-cat grins and sauntered over, measuring tapes and satin and ribbons in hand. They bent down in chorus to hum in her ear, "But you look so adorable, Haruhi." Fortunately she wriggled out of being their 'toy' for a moment as they were called to alter Hunny's ruined costume. The Lolita-shota managed to splatter cake frosting all over his angel wings. "It- It's not my fault! Waiiii!" Big fat tears rolled down his cherub cheeks but his eyes became dry as soon as Mori consoled him.

Haruhi sighed for the hundredth time that day and gave in. If she didn't cooperate, she was confident Kyouya would increase her debt, and presently she was a long way from paying off the looming eight million yen. She scanned her surroundings and grudgingly admitted her admiration of the Host Club's endeavors. The Ouran gardens have transformed into an enchanting outdoor catwalk. Enormous, towering flowers and dim lights adorned the stage, emitting a dreamlike aura. This year the Hitachi twins decided to throw a fashion show (theme: Cross-dressing Fairytale!!!) and gained immediate approval from Tamaki (he wanted to see Haruhi in a dress) and Kyouya (more profits). Why am I not surprised, she mused to herself and glanced over at the Shadow King, who was scribbling away in his notebook. The idiot king, on the other hand –was no where to be seen.

"Haruhi! Look at these lavish locks of hair bestowed upon me! I simply radiate the beauty of Rapunzel!"

She spoke too soon.

A tall figure appeared to her right, except his face was well, how would one put it? Positively scary. Tamaki's face was caked with heavy makeup. His lips were painted red; his eyelashes formed a dark curtain against his skin when he blinked. In fact, his appearance was undeniably similar to the time he and the others tried to win her back from the hands of the Zuka Club, Haruhi noted and suppressed a chuckle. "Tamaki-sempai…you look…nice." She didn't know how else to comment on his appearance, and was unaware of the rising blush in his cheeks.

"S-SO CUTE!" The lanky blonde squealed, his blue eyes shimmering with adoration. "Daughter, you make such a good Alice!" he picked her up and twirled her round and round, to the dismay of the surrounding patrons (except the Host Club members, this was nothing new to them).

"Sempai! P-put me down! I'm g-getting dizzy!" Her protests went unheard and before long Hunni wanted to join in, jumping up and down animatedly and exclaiming, "My turn! My turn, Tama-chan!"

Without a doubt, Haruhi knew she will never escape the madness of the Host Club as long as she lived.

"Damn you rich bastards…"

::ende::


	2. wise honey

_AN: This short story revolves around Honey-sempai *squish squish*, the idiot king Tamaki and our lovely herione, Haruhi. Enjoy, dozo :)  
Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori (still! dammit.)_

**II. Wise Honey**

Haruhi had her good days and bad days with the Host Club. Regrettably, today happened to be one of the bad days. While the female population of the academy hankered to be in the paws of the Host Club members, Haruhi would rather confine herself in a cupboard if she had such an option. How the clientele could not grasp that the Host Club was in effect- a troupe of kooky characters- left her beyond puzzled. She poured herself another cup of tea and struggled to think about other affairs which exclude Tamaki (or tono- my lord, as he would like to be recognized) and his narcissistic prattling which lasted a tad longer than usual this morning. Yes, that was a nuisance. Haruhi rubbed her temples with two fingers, hoping the headache will succumb by doing this. No, the aftermath of the Host Club president's ostentatious blathering, singing and dancing is still in effect. The 'natural rookie' could definitely use a sleeping pill at this very moment.

"HARU-CHAN!" The sound of a child's voice is always pleasant to hear. However, it depended on the words that are being uttered, and no one- was allowed to call her by 'Haru-chan'. Even her own father once made an effort, but was only given her infamous death glare – and never again did the name cross his lips. Dagger eyes worked in Haruhi's favor every single time, but…it didn't frighten Honey the slightest.

"Ah…Honey-sempai…" Her voice waned. After all, she was in a crabby disposition and merely wished to be left alone with her tea. (Earl grey always knew how to cheer her up.) On the other hand, Honey-sempai could be somewhat oblivious to her peevishness, as he habitually ignored the flaws of others as well- Haruhi often dared wonder how he copes with Tamaki's flamboyant (and sometimes, bipolar) behavior along with the twin's zany conspiracies.

Large, innocent pools of chocolate-brown blinked. "Dessert?" He shoved a plate full of lemon madeleines in her face. "Bunny already ate his piece, and I'm too full to finish…" he pulled a puppy-dog face before setting the plate down before her.

"Maybe not today, Honey-sempai. I'm tired and am not really in the mood to eat something sweet." Haruhi cracked a half-smile and prayed the gods will take mercy on her. Honey's dark side was something she by no means wished to meet again.

To her surprise, the blonde boy nodded as if he understood. "It's OK, Haru-chan. You've had a long day-" he paused, as if deliberating whether to continue. "And don't worry; Tama-chan is still in love with you! He was just sidetracked with the Host Club portraits we received today. Ano…Kyoya claims those photos will make us even richer! And that means we'll have leftover funds to use for our skiing trip in Hokkaido!" His eyes glistened with euphoria.

Honey carried on babbling animatedly but Haruhi muted the rest of his words. For one, she was still in shock in relation to the one sentence Honey had expressed. Don't worry, Tama-chan is still in love with you? Does that mean the others believed she had a crush on him? She shivered at the thought of her having feelings for that- that- insufferable king. No, surely she still possessed the dignity to like someone philanthropic, modest, reserved and well, normal. Tamaki-sempai was none of those things.

"…and we can go to the top of the mountains and have sled races all the way down! Doesn't that sound fun, Haru-chan?"

Before she could reply Honey, the doors of the music room were whirled open and a lanky prince sauntered in with a splitting grin, his arms wide open. "Haruhi, my daughter! Papa's back!"

Her cheeks unexpectedly felt warmer than usual and every so often Haruhi just wished Honey wasn't so damned perceptive about these things.

::ende::


End file.
